


Podfic of Hindsight is not Perfect

by quathis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Redemption, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Well he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quathis/pseuds/quathis
Summary: A podfic reading of Hindsight is not PerfectPaved with good intentions or not, the road back from Hell is a difficult, slippery slope for those who choose to walk it as Anakin has. Now he has to face the consequences of his choices, avoid suspicion of everyone from the Jedi Council to Palpatine and try to prevent the future from turning out as badly Before all while somehow finding a way to balance the Force... again!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight is Not Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046282) by [DAsObiQuiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet). 



https://kcdale61.podbean.com/e/hindsight-is-not-perfect-ch-1/


	2. Chapter 2

https://kcdale61.podbean.com/e/hindsight-is-not-perfect-ch-2/


End file.
